


The night I can't sleep

by memorydd



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Translation, aomine is an idiot and it takes him a while to realize some things, new years fic, permission to translate given by author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorydd/pseuds/memorydd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New Years is around the corner and Aomine can't sleep. It ends up being a time of reflection and really, it's hard to start something from zero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night I can't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfiction is translated from thai to english. the original fic by อลัณ (alan) can be found [here](http://aim-alan.exteen.com/20141231/fanfiction-kuroko-no-basuke-the-night-i-can-t-sleep-aomineku).  
> if anyone of you is thai or can read thai then please go check out the original!

22:42

 

Aomine can’t sleep.

He sits up to look out of the window in annoyance. His family is going to go say prayers at the shrine tomorrow in the early morning, and because it isn’t often that they all can get together as a family, he didn’t argue against it. That is why he had made the decision to sleep early for once. Turns out he has been rolling around in bed for the past forty minutes, eyelids refusing to close.

Through the large window with the curtains tied up, he sees that the sky has turned a dark shade of blue. Aomine wants to hurry up and sleep because he can guess that by the time midnight hits, fireworks are going to go off for sure.  

If one is to ask him why he isn’t joining in the celebration…well, he already said that he was going to go pray at the shrine in the morning.

And so Aomine throws himself back into bed once more and stares at the ceiling for a while before closing his eyes.

 

23:02

 

Damn it. Why the hell isn’t his mind sleepy?

  
Fine, he has little to no patience, which is why after only a little while of closing his eyes, he got annoyed at himself and opened them once more. Cursing to himself, he gives up on trying to sleep. He’s so bored though. Not being able to sleep is a huge pain.

The stupid blanket that should be keeping him warm has turned into an annoyance.

Aomine rolls his eyes. Well, fine then. If he can’t sleep then he’ll just think of random things to keep his mind occupied until he either falls asleep or until it’s morning when he’ll make his way to the shrine like a zombie. Yeah, let’s go with that then. It’s probably the best thing. If he can’t sleep, then he won’t sleep.

 

23:05

 

Well, ain’t this just fucking nice? When he actually wants to think of something his mind is completely empty. Maybe he should get up to play some games. Playing games until the New Years is pretty cool, ain’t it? He’ll just begin the New Year by playing something that he likes such as shooting zombies.

Huh. Something that he likes…Oh, yeah. He should think about basketball.

But just thinking about basketball makes him want to play.

Feeling restless, Aomine clicks his tongue. He curses himself a bit for being a huge basketball idiot. Speaking of basketball, Kagami asked for a one-on-one with him yesterday. Aomine thinks that the guy is crazy; he loses and yet continues to challenge him. But because it’s fun, he goes along with it and plays anyways.  
 

          

23:23

  
  
It really isn’t fair that he’s still wide awake.

He’s been thinking about basketball for over ten times already. He thinks about the time when he first started playing basketball to about who he should play with next. Aomine presses an arm against his forehead. Ugh, he’ll admit that if it’s about basketball there is one thing that he hasn’t thought of yet. No, not that he hasn’t thought of it, but it’s more like he _doesn’t dare_ to think of it—even tries not to.

The instant that he accepts this fact, the image of a certain person appears in his head.

Aomine’s lips split into a wry, bitter smile, knowing that whenever he thinks of this particular friend he feels like he’s in more pain than before.

 

23:27

 

Aomine remembers that he almost had a heart attack when they first met.

The story of the ghost at school disheartened him, but when found out the truth of that story, he thought that it was hilarious. Those things are absolutely ridiculous. A person who is as kind and loves basketball as much as Tetsu is a ghost? Whatever. Even if he was shaken with fear like everyone else, when he got to know Tetsu, Tetsu became the best friend that Aomine could ever and can ever have.

When he was angry Tetsu would always be by his side, scolding him and holding him back with a smile. 

Tetsu never went anywhere.

It was he who had slapped Tetsu’s hand away.

It hurts when Aomine thinks about that one game in middle school where Tetsu was offering his fist for a fist bump as usual. It was him who ignored it. It was him who said those words that hurt Tetsu just because he was the one hurting.

The door to the zone that can’t be opened.

Everything is because of him, isn’t it?  
  
           

23:38

 

All the memories that he had with Tetsu, there are so many of them that even if he is to think about them all night, he won’t be able to go through them all.

Aomine wants to tell himself that he is right in thinking about Tetsu, but he can’t because he’s stuck on the fact that it hurts every single time he revisits those days—of when they used to laugh together, smile together—but at the end they are only memories.

And what hurts Aomine the most is that Tetsu found a new partner.

Aomine thinks that even if the door to the zone won’t open, even if their relationship shatters to little pieces, even if they are no longer friends, then he’s fine with that.

But Tetsu mustn’t have someone new. Tetsu musn’t have a new partner.

Tetsu can’t start over.

_How can you do it? How can you be so strong, Tetsu?_

_I can’t be like you. To have me find a new partner who isn’t you, I can’t do it. The only passes that I ever want to catch are yours. I can’t start anew. But you can. Why?_

_Why is it only me who can’t seem to move on?_

 

23:43

 

Aomine once thought that he hated Kagami.

He thought that he hated how the other came in between him and Tetsu. But Aomine knows better now. It’s good that Kagami is there. If not then Tetsu would have been in even more pain.

During the Winter Cup games that just finished, Tetsu laughed.

Since the day they met, Aomine has never seen Tetsu laugh like that before.

So Aomine realized that he doesn’t hate Kagami.

He hates himself.

Aomine may not say it, he may not have told anyone

but for him, he isn’t a light.

Tetsu is the light.

His only light.

The shadow whose existence depends on the light is him.

 

23:52

 

His current relationship with Tetsu has gotten a lot better when compared to the time when they couldn’t even look at each other in the face.

Not because of hate, but because of hurt.

It has gotten better. It really has.

Aomine used to be a greedy person who wanted them to go back to how they were before.

If those times were negative,

then things are at zero right now. Nothing is happening and nothing is ending. Back in the day when things were positive, they smiled and laughed, happy to be together. Aomine just wants to go back to how things were.

But he knows that is impossible.

A zero isn’t a one.

How can it begin anything?

 

23:59

 

Because he thinks that it’s taking him way too long to sleep, Aomine gets up to turn the lights on.

He can’t help but raise a brow when he sees the numbers on his digital clock. Aomine looks out of the window. He isn’t thinking about anything, but only looks at the dark blue sky. The wounds caused by thinking about Tetsu still haven’t healed. Opening those wounds takes a lot of courage, but feeling pain is realization.

Aomine now knows what he wants to do, and what he wants to happen.

He wants him and Tetsu to be like how they once were.

_Boom!_

He jumps at the sound of fireworks. Aomine blinks. The whole sky is full of color and happy shouts of people in the distance can be heard.

The fireworks scatter throughout the whole sky, a variety of colors that paint over the dark blue.

It is no longer dark.

The beginning of this New Year is gradually making the darkness disappear.

Sleepiness hits him and Aomine lifts a hand to his mouth as he yawns. He’s happy that he finally feels drowsy. He walks over to throw himself into bed, and it takes him only a few seconds before he passes out.

A new beginning that brightens up the once dark sky.

Aomine also wants a new beginning—a new beginning with him and Tetsu for the better.

But still.

Even someone as stupid as him knows how hard it is to start at over at zero.

 

00:13

 

The ringing of the phone causes him who has just fallen asleep to wake up with annoyance. Aomine gets up and stomps over to turn on the bright lights. He picks up his phone, ready to yell at whoever is on the other end, especially if it is Satsuki or someone from his team.

That is, until the name on the screen causes him to go still.

Only a few letters spell out a short name.

Aomine presses the button to read, feeling puzzled. He is afraid, he is doesn’t dare to, but another part of him really wants to know what Tetsu has sent him. He doesn’t even know why he’s scared, but he just is.

The message on the screen is simple, just like Tetsu.

_‘Happy New Years, Aomine-kun. Thank you for the past year. May I be in your care again. Let’s play basketball again this year.’_

Even though he’s still scared,

a smile appears after reading it.

A short, simple message.

A normal New Year’s greeting.

Aomine isn’t sad or anything that he had just received the message even though it is short. This means that Tetsu probably already sent messages to a bunch of other people before him. However, he isn’t looking for a fight or an argument like he always does. He’s just happy; he’s happy that Tetsu still thought about him and still bothered to send him a message. Aomine is so happy as if the pain of the past has never been there before.

It doesn’t take him long to reply.

When he presses send, Aomine stares at his phone for a very long time. It is as if he can see Tetsu’s smile through the message that he had just read. Aomine lets out a sigh before his lips curve into a faint smile.  

His heart is beating again.

“Fine,” he mutters. “We can start from zero.”

 

He’ll start from zero

and he’ll make the numbers increase more and more.

 

_Tetsu,_

_one day I’ll tell you how I feel about you._

_I like you._

 

 

 

**Extra**

00:18

 

The person who’s been staring at his phone waiting for an answer jolts when he sees a reply.

Kuroko scrambles for his phone, almost dropping it as he attempts to read the message. He presses the phone against the left side of his chest, takes a deep breath, and after telling himself to calm down, finally opens the message.

It is a short message from Aomine.

Even though he hasn’t read it yet, he presses his face against his phone. Aomine was the first person who he had sent a message to. The message wasn’t long, but because he had so many things to say he took a long time in typing it out. He started typing since eleven-thirty, and only realized that he had typed too much when he couldn’t type anymore.

The first person who he sent a message to

because that person is a special person.

Kuroko gathers all of his courage to finally read the words on screen.

_‘Happy New Years, Tetsu. The one who should be saying thanks is me. Pass to me this year, yeah?’_

It isn’t much of a blessing, but it makes his heart swell.

Light blue eyes soften at the last sentence before Kuroko smiles.

 

For Kuroko, his relationship with Aomine

has never reached zero even once.

 

 

Happy New Years.


End file.
